ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Bionicle the Series
Bionicle the Series is an animated adaptation of the well acclaimed Lego Bionicle franchise. The series premiered in 2018 on Cartoon Network. Story In the time before time, there existed the Great Spirit Mata Nui who ruled the Universe with benevolence until he was betrayed by the Makuta who put the Great Spirit into a deep slumber. With Mata Nui fallen, his people, the Matoran were under siege by the Makuta and an array of dark warriors. Legend has it when darkness emerged, so too would the light. New Heroes reveal themselves and its up to them to stop these threats and restore Mata Nui and the Universe. This is the way of the Bionicle. The story is divided into several arcs: Arrival of the Toa arc: As the Matoran of the Island, Mata Nui fend themselves from the Rahi, six canisters washed ashore bringing a group of heroes known as the Toa. The Toa bested the Rahi in their Koro eventually uniting to stop a bigger threat. The Toa took the battle to Makuta and drove him from the island only to fell into Protodermis becoming the Toa Nuva. Bohrok Invasion arc: A year after the defeat of Makuta, Mata Nui fell under a new threat the Bohrok and the Bohrok Kal. The Toa captured the Bohrok Queen ending the threat but Makuta finally returned. Mask of Light arc: After discovering a powerful mask, Taku and Jaller journeyed across Mata Nui to find the seventh Toa. However they are pursued by the Rahskhi and Jaller sacrificed himself to save Taku who finally realized his destiny as the seventh Toa, Takanuva. Takanuva travelled back to Makuta's Lair and destroyed the evil before resurrecting Jaller. With Makuta gone, Takanuva light the way to Metru Nui. Metru Nui Secrets arc: The season serves as a prequel showing how the Great Spirite fell and the origins of the Turaga. Inika Rising arc: To save Mata Nui, the Toa ventured to Voya Nui to recover the Mask of Life to bring Mata Nui back from his slumber. However when they went missing, Jaller and a band of Matoran go to the place where along the way, they became new Toa called the Inika. The Inika battled the Piraka at the cost of the Ignika dropping into the ocean. Darkness within the Deep arc: The Toa Inika journeyed into the sea to get the Ignika mask only to find themselves encountering a city under attack by the Barraki. However they would soon face the Barraki's former jailer, Hydraxon and the revived Makuta. Mata Nui passed away but Matoro used the Ignika on himself, killing him resurrecting Mata Nui. Legends arc: With the mask in their possession, the Toa Nuva entered Karda Nui to reactivate Mata Nui. However, the Brotherhood of Makuta has appeared and enslaved the Av Matoran. To combat this new threat, the Toa Nuva undergo new transformations. The Phantoka(Lewa, Kopaka, Pohatu) aid the rebels in Karda Nui while the Mistika (Tahu, Gali, Onua) battled the remaining Makuta and unlock the Codrex. During he battle, the Ignika took a form of its own becoming a Toa. After bonding with the Matoran and seeing the worth of the Universe, Ignika made the sacrifice to free Mata Nui. The Toa has succeeded in their mission. The Makuta have been vanquished, the Matoran were free and the Great Spirit was rising once again. However, Teridax has one more plan as he entered the Great Spirit himself, intending on possessing the ancient robot. But Ignika alive stood in his way leading to the final battle. As the Toa fend off the Rahkshi, Ignika battled the evil Makuta but was slowly getting overpowered. Despite the odds, Ignika continued fighting which moved Mata Nui to wake up and aid Inika in destroying Makuta once and for all. With the battle over, Ignika finally passed on peacefully allowing Mata Nui to take control of his body. Mata Nui appeared before the Toa and the Matoran and praised them for their virtues. However new challenges await as Mata Nui revealed he was travelling across to an unknown destination. Regardless, the Toa and Matoran stood vigilant and eager to take on more adventures. With that, Mata Nui departed from the world he rested and continued his journey. Characters Toa Mata/Nuva Tahu Gali Kopaka Onua Lewa Pohatu Toa Metru/Hordika Vakama Nokama Matau Onewa Nuju Whenua Toa Inika/ Mahri Jaller Hahli Kongu Hewkii Nuparu Matoro Makuta Teridax Takua/ Takanuva Episodes Cast Principal Cast Terrence C. Carson - Tahu Kimberly Brooks - Gali Liam O Brien - Kopaka Noah Nelson - Onua Phil La Marr - Lewa, Norik John DiMaggio - Pohatu, Avak Troy Baker - Vakama, Kalmah, Mantax Grey Griffin - Nokama Josh Keaton - Matau James Arnold Taylor - Onewa, Iruini David Tennant - Nuju Clancy Brown - Whenua, Axonn Michael Rosenbaum - Jaller Mae Whitman - Hahli Johnny Young Bosch - Kongu Fred Prinze Jr - Hewkii Dee Bradley Baker - Nuparu, Pewku, Rahkshi, Pouks, Kualus, Vezok, Vezon Rino Romano - Matoro, Toa Ignika Rick Wasserman - Makuta Teridax, Krekka Zach Tyler Eisen/Steve Blum - Takua/ Takanuva Special Guest Cast Mark Hamil - Toa/Turaga Lhikan Corey Burton - Turaga Dume Diane Pershing - Roodaka Michael Dorn - Mata Nui Kevin Michael Richardson - Bomonga, Keetongu Greg Cipes - Dekar Additional Cast Nika Futterman - Gaaki Tom Kenny - Garan, Kazi Robin Atkin Downes - Nidhiki, Hakann, Piruk Fred Tatasciore- Sidorak, Brutaka, Pridak, Carapar Ron Perlman - Hydraxon Oded Fehr - Thok Anthony Ruivivar - Zaktan Phil Morris - Reidak Sam Riegel - Balta Tara Strong - Dalu Jim Cummings - Velika Greg Ellis - Takadox Charlie Adlier - Ehlek Charlie Schlatter - Tanma Jason Spisak - Krika David Sobolov - Antroz Crispin Freeman - Chirox Jeff Benett - Bitil Susan Eisenberg - Gorast Lance Henriksen - Crew Giancarlo Volpe - Director, Writer Nathan Furst - Music Composer Jamie Simone - Casting and Voice Director DVD Release Reception Category:TV Series